Letter
by AliceInLa-La-Land1215
Summary: Helen awakes on a lounge that is not hers and her capter is tied up to a chair not too far away, what happened when she was out?


Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't want to.

Chapter One:

H.P.O.V

My mind came back around, but my eyes wouldn't open, I turned my body slightly, feeling the back of my lounge in my face, that I liked, I turned my body slowly, so my back was facing into the room, felling a weight on top of me, but not heavy enough to be a person, it felt leatherier and it covered my body as I curled up on the lounge, though this lounge didn't smell like my lounge, it reeked of blood and sweat, and must, my eyes snapped open, as I went to pull my hands over the black leather, but found that they didn't move every far, they were bound together with rope, looking myself over, my white blouse was no longer white, it was stained with blood and grime, I had to think long and hard before I remembered anything about the day's events, John had tried to shoot me,

~Flash Back~

Normal P.O.V

"John, please, don't" Helen's voice was breathless, "Let me help you" Helen chased him down the hall, gun drawn, John was faster on his feet, rounding the corner in the warehouse faster then she thought he could, he was waiting for her, and hit her in the throat as she came round the corner, winding her, she collapsed onto the floor,

"I don't want your help Helen" he stood over her, as she gasped for breath, he yanked her off the ground and pushed her into the opposite wall, watching as she slid down it slowly, bending down so that he was eye level with her "you should have killed me when you had the chance" he growled in her ear, he flinched from his cutting words,

She lashed out at him, hitting him with the back of her gun, knocking him to the ground also; she used the wall to lift herself up, and scurried out of the warehouse to attar Nikola's attention, but she found her voice wouldn't work for her, she coughed deeply, succeeding in getting attention, Nikola appeared next to her,

"Nikola-" her voice was hoarse, Nikola put an arm around Helen's waist, leading her to the Van, and calling Will and Henry on the Radio

"I found her, Helen your throat" Nikola didn't mean to have the radio on when he was talking to Helen, touching her neck lightly,

'Click' the radio clicked

"Is she ok?" Will sounded concerned

'Click'

"I'm fine Will" her voice was still hoarse, and now her throat stung, "Damn it, Nikola how much damage?" she hissed as he turned her face up to get a better look, blood seeped down her neck,

"He cut you, it looks like it was done with barbed wire" Helen let flash a look of terror, he was different, not her John anymore, he would never have hurt her intentionally, Nikola growled loudly, like a warning,

"I'm fine" her voice cracked, then there was a shot, gunshot, very close to where Nikola and Helen were standing, Helen caught eye contact with John as he stood up on the roof of the ware house, he held one of her guns in his hand, and suddenly Helen's left shoulder hurt, her right hand and pulled it back to see blood, then turned to Nikola, she couldn't feel his hand on her waist anymore, "Nikola!" she saw him on the ground, with a bullet to the chest,

Helen dived behind the Van but John just teleported next to her, knocking her out from behind,

~End Flashback~

'Nikola' she thought, wishing she was anywhere by on the lounge, tried up, and still bleeding, "John" Helen could barely make out the sound that answered her moan,

"Helen" he asked, she turned her head slowly, he was tied up to the chair next to the lounge, it made her heart skip a beat, hearing him so close, "Where are we?" she looked at him, he had a black bag over his head,

"Don't know" Helen's voice was still hoarse,

"Are you ok?"

"No John, you wrapped barbed wire around my neck, I'm peachy" she hissed at him.

I so don't know where I'm going with this!, my sister said if i don't put up a story she's deactiving my account...

Please be nice to me it was somthing that fell out of my brain last minute.


End file.
